Nothing
by Shadowsong1
Summary: Alternate ending to Crossroads: You never know how you'll meet the end until there's nowhere left to run.


**Nothing**

**Disclaimer:** All characters are the property of their respective authors.

* * *

><p>"By a vote of three to two, we find you guilty."<p>

There was uproar in the courtroom. Most of it was jubilant. Some of it was even furious.

His face went blank, which was possibly of some concern-one would expect a bigger reaction from someone who'd just been told they were to be killed, particularly after the show he'd given them during Lieutenant Gaeta's testimony. The crowd started spilling forward, and he just closed his eyes.

"Get him out of here!"

The fury and jubilation rushed over him-_like electric current_-and underneath it...nothing. Only nothing.

Someone grabbed Baltar's arm and started dragging. He didn't resist.

He wasn't quite sure how to feel-he wanted to live, he wanted to _live_, but he had nowhere to go now, anyway, and, if nothing else, at least it was over now...

It was over.

* * *

><p>"We can file an appeal," Lampkin said. He was pacing, leaning on his cane.<p>

"Roslin made a specific exception to the pardon, so we can't use that," Lee pointed out.

"Still. We gained ground with what you said. All we need is-"

"No." Baltar, sitting crosslegged on the bed, leaning against the wall, cut him off. "We are going to do absolutely nothing. I won't go through this again, I told you. It's over. Let it be over."

The two of them stared at him.

He said nothing for a moment, then "I'd like to be alone now, please." He closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>He blew smoke through his teeth. "So that's it then."<p>

"I didn't say anything."

"But you were going to."

"Gaius-"

He stood up. "I don't believe there's much point in my staying with you now. You've clearly burned your bridges."

"Gaius, please," Caprica whispered. "Don't go."

He stepped away into nothing and it echoed around her.

* * *

><p>"It's finally over," Laura said. "We finally won."<p>

Bill didn't answer her.

Laura eyed him. "...you were one of the two who voted to aquit."

He shrugged. "I felt the defense made their case."

She sighed, but said nothing to really argue with him.

* * *

><p>Gaeta was quite possibly drunker than he'd been in his life. Well, it wasn't like he would be driving home, and he had a two day rotation off-duty. Tomorrow was the execution.<p>

The frakking execution.

He deserved to die for what he'd done. He _deserved_ it. Nothing he'd done was defensible, or worthy of redemption.

_I know what your Eight did._

Frakking frakker.

Gaeta took another drink.

_I just wish I hadn't lied_.

* * *

><p><em>There must be some way out of here.<em>

Tigh paced back and forth in his quarters. The damned music was getting louder, more insistent.

_"-find you guilty."_

He heard nothing but the music.

_I can't get no relief_.

* * *

><p>Baltar's hands were shaking slightly.<p>

"Let me." Six came around in front of him, but he pulled back, shaking his head.

"I think I'll just leave the tie, actually." He took it off. "But...thank you."

She smoothed the shirt collar down for him, and undid the top button. He caught her wrists. "Will you be there? Not...not this you, the...the real one?"

She just kissed him.

He rested his head on her shoulder for a brief second. "Will it hurt?"

"Some. How much depends on how quickly you pass out. If you're lucky, you'll feel almost nothing."

He took a deep breath. "I see. Is there anything you can...?"

She smiled, but didn't answer. "Leave the jacket off, too. The white shirt alone is better."

He closed his eyes, and nodded. He left the jacket on the bed when they came for him.

* * *

><p>He stopped, when they opened the airlock door, and turned back. The Marine escorting him started to reach for his weapon, thinking he was going to make a break for it. "I'd just like to say something. Is that not allowed?"<p>

The Marine hesitated, and glanced towards the Admiral, who was overseeing the execution. Adama eyed the crowd for a half-second, then nodded.

Baltar turned and faced the crowd. Voiced pitched to carry, as much as possible, to everyone who had gathered to watch him die, he spoke. "Good people, I am...I have come here to die, for according to the law, and by the law I am judged to die, and therefore I will speak nothing against it. I am not here to accuse anyone, nor to speak anything of...of what I am accused and condemned to die, but...if any person will...if anyone wishes to...to take up my cause, I only ask that they judge me rightly. I take my leave of the world and of you all, and I...I hope that you will pray for me, and to God I commend my soul."

He scanned the crowd, almost as if looking for someone, then bowed his head, and turned back towards the airlock.

He stumbled a little as he did so, into the Marine, nearly knocking him over. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

The Marine nodded, and he stepped through the door.

He continued staring at the crowd as the airlock door was shut, his hands bound simply in front of him.

He felt the rushing sound behind him, tugging at his hair and the plain white shirt.

She hadn't come.

He felt something more than nothing.


End file.
